


Who Hooked Up with the Moon?!

by Hiraya_Sal713



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Cute Tsukishima Kei, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Secret Relationship, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraya_Sal713/pseuds/Hiraya_Sal713
Summary: Tsukishima is dating?!Who called him on his phone?I dunno, maybe Hinata knows.Who texted him on the bus?I dunno, maybe Sugawara has an idea.Who went on a date with him?I still don't know. The Karasuno and Nekoma team might know.So, Who hooked up with the moon?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 234





	1. Who Called the Moon?

(According to Hinata)

It's been a week since Karasuno lost to Aoba Jousai. Everyone's frustration can still be felt, but nonetheless, everything is slowly returning to normal. With a newly found determination, Karasuno is back to to it's loud and rowdy days.

"Oi boke! Don't space out on me!" came Kageyama's annoyed voice.

Hinata came back from his trance and glared at his partner. 

"Shut up Kageyama! I'm thinking!" Hinata retorted. But Kageyama found his statement unbelievable.

"You're stupid! How can you think?"

Hinata was about to answer but Daichi came in so he swallowed his insult. Tsukishima, however, cannot swallow his. He snickered and sarcastically said,

"An idiot calling another idiot." then walked off to take a break.

As much as the tangerine crow is annoyed, he really didn't want to deal with salt right now. He's still reflecting on himself. And as his teammate, it's not like he cannot sense how Tsukishima seems to be saltier these days. Before, he would often just ignore him and Kageyama. But this time, he would drop some provoking comments every chance he gets. It feels like Tsukishima is purposely riling them up. He can't think of a reason why, so he just gave up thinking.

Hinata went for a toilet break while singing his usual toilet song. He was happily walking towards the comfort room but stopped on his tracks near the corridor when he heared muffled voices. He assumed that someone is talking to another person on the phone judging by how it sounded. He doesn't really want to eavesdrop but....curiosity killed the crow...?

He pressed his ears on the wall, hoping to hear a juicy gossip. But to his surprise, it was actually Tsukishima..? And he seems to be talking to someone familiar on the phone. Nonetheless, Hinata is curious. Who is the tall guy talking to and what is it about? His successful eavesdropping, though, only led him to confusion as it piqued his interest more.

"Stop it! I just thought that my teammates are strong enough that's why I found it a little unexpected that we lost." Tsukishima complained with annoyance. And truth be told, Hinata thought so too.

'So Saltyshima is also frustrated huh? That's why he got saltier hehhe'

Hinata almost got lost in his train of thoughts, but the voice answering from the phone pulled him back to reality. 

The somewhat familiar voice laughed a little and said, 'Don't mind, don't mind. I was just teasing you. We lost too, you know. So I can emphatize with you'

With that, Hinata got even more hooked. Since it looks like the person Tsukishima is speaking with is also a volleyball player, Hinata wants to know what team they are on and how that person also lost. Maybe their teams can practice together!

Tsukishima however, the salty boy that he is, doesn't know what 'comforting' is.

"Hah! You are their captain, so losing is expected!" came his snarky remark but laced with a hint of fondness.

Hinata had long grown used to those mean teasings and he's naive enough to notice the hinted emotion, so he focused on another thought.

'Tsukishima is friends with a captain? Who?! And... Why?!' The little sunshine is shocked.

He hasn't even recovered from the shock yet when the conversation continued but it headed in a flustering way.

"Tsukki I thought you love me?! You wound me!" the man on the other side of the phone childishly exclaimed. In spite of his sentence, a jolly chuckle still errupted from him. 

Tsukishima too, let a few chuckles come out of his mouth. "Maybe not anymore." He continued. But contrary to his statement, his tone became a little sweeter and the fondness in it became more obvious...

Not to the little sunshine. All he can gather and register is that Tsukishima is really close to this person to the point that they can joke with each other like that. 

Hinata then felt that the conversation is about to end. And who knows what the tall crow would do or say if he caught him eavesdropping. So he silently walkes away from the comfort room and sprinted back to the court. Failing to hear the juiciest gossip he could've discovered.

"Hurry and go! I have to get back to practice!" Tsukishima said. To be honest, Kei really loves talking to his lover. Hearing his sexy and flirty voice on the phone or in person never failed to lift his mood. But him being the way he is, would rather die than say it. Or the teasing he would hear from his secret boyfriend would be endless.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later moonshine. Think of me when you touch those bal-..." He didn't even get to finish when Kei already hang up. Well, he expected it. It's a pain how he could only imagine his cute moonshine's flustered face whenever he got teased. Tsukishima is really good at rubbing salt on somone's wounds but when it came to him being teased, specially by his lover, his adorable tsundere side is a sight to behold. And something that this Nekoma captain would never exchange for anything.

On the other side of the court, the Nekoma players are looking at their captain with great concern. Their captain is grinning widely and suspiciously which is more terrifying that his usual evil smile. It looks like he is really in a good mood which is good for him but not for them. Specially not for their tallest child there whose goosebums rise from his head to toe.

Meanwhile back in Karasuno....

Hinata became more radiant with excitement as he ran to his senpais to try and snitch on Tsukishima. 

"Noya-senpai! Tanaka-senpai!" he screamed in exhilaration.

The two senpais who are called loudly turned their heads to the excited baby crow. When Hinata got closer, he gesture to them that he's about to say something top secret and looked around to make sure that the protagonist of the gossip is not there.

Tanaka and Nishinoya happily leaned closer to hear the juicy gossip.

"Tsukishima is talking to someone on the phone in the comfort room!" the sunshine shared with pride as if he just solved a rare case. 

The senpais made a shocked expression and began to urgently question with interest.

"Is it a girl? Is it his grilfriend?!" Tanaka inquired

Hinata tilted his head a little and replied,  
"Ummm...I don't know. Do you tell your girlfriend that her team lost because she is the captain?"

The senpais are silent for a moment.  
"So it's not a girl? No one talks to a girl like that!" Nishinoya said.

Tanaka made a sound of agreement but is still suspicious. "Or maybe Saltyshima is just being a himself."

"Eitherway, I won't accept it if Tsukishima managed to get a girlfriend before we could even go on a date with Kiyoko-san!!!"Nishinoya rubbed his face with exaggerated sorrow.

"I won't talk like that to Kiyoko-san!!!" Tanaka followed.

Without having the chance to ruminate more, the three gossiping crows are called back to practice.

Nishinoya turned to Hinata before they officially start practicing again.

"Well, do you have any idea who called our tall moon?"

"I have no idea".

Hinata: 'I feel like I forgot something...........................I forgot to use the comfort room!'


	2. Who Texted the Moon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone texted Tsukishima with suspicious messages! Sugamama is worried!

(According to Sugamama)

The Karasuno volletball team was about to head to Tokyo. The rowdy buch was luckily invited to a training camp led by the Nekoma coach. Because of the distance, they had to travel as early as midnight. Not that it stopped the excitement of the crows.

"Quiet down! You guys are disturbing the neighborhood!" Daichi scolded.

They lowered the noise but continued messing around. Once their journey started, the bus became lively again.

"I thought they would be asleep since it's still so early" Suga giggled lightly. 'This liveliness should be reserved for the training' He sweatdropped.

"Well Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are sleeping. The others are too excited to sleep" The father crow sigh. Then he and mother crow went to sleep.

(brrrrrr, brrrrr)

Sugawara stirred from his sleep. He looked out the window and almost got blinded by the light. Fortunately, it's not as bright as Daichi's smile...oops. Did he say Daichi? 

(Brrrrr, brrrrr)

He looked around to try and locate the sound that woke him up. To his surprise, he looked down and saw that Tsukishima's phone fell from his hands. At least he knows it is Tsukishima's for he probably is the only one who would have a dinosaur keychain.

'Is it an alarm?' He gently tapped the phone.

Instead, he saw that it was actually a message. A suspicious one at that.

Suga really respects privacy....He didn't want to pry...He didn't want to be nosy...But who is this 'Evil Neko' with poops and heart emojis?! 

With the tempting information in front of him, his eyes slowly scanned the message but his brain was slow to register it.

Evil Neko 💩💩💩😼❤: Where are you guys now? Have you eaten breakfast or should I buy one for you? (just now)

This is the recent one, but certainly not the first one this person sent today. And Tsukishima is even responding to his every text. He wouldn't even reply on their groupchat even if they mention him until the next day! Sometimes, no reply at all!

Evil Neko 💩💩💩😼❤: It can be a little cold since you guys will travel by midnight. Make sure you'll bring a jacket. (yesterday)

:Are you my mother? (sent)

'Yeah! You're not the mother! I am!' Suga thought internally. It made him a little pissed that someone might be trying to take his supposed 'role.' It would've been fine if it's his real mother. But to think it might be Tsukishima'a girlfriend.

Yeah he heard it from Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya. He didn't want to believe at first but seeing these messages...

Suga skipped the messages from yesterday and looked over at the ones that were sent a few hours ago.

Evil Neko 💩💩💩😼❤: Sleep on the bus. I'll make sure you're tired later 😉. (12:05)

:Shut it, I'm gonna sleep. You should too. I wouldn't wanna see you uglier with eyebags. (12:08)

Evil Neko 💩💩💩😼❤: Hai Hai! I'm under the charm of the moon. I'm excited to see you later! 😘

:...😑

Then the conversation ended. Sugawara was about to check the older messages to gain more clues about Tsukishima's girlfriend, when he heard the tangerine crow's boisterous and hyperactive voice.

"We're almost there!" 

Almost immediately, everyone began to wake up. Suga panicked a little. He luckily thought of something to avoid angering the blonde. He pretended to lean down and pick the phone up then handed it to Tsukishima who just woke up. 

"It fell" he told the blonde.

Tsukishima who's still dozing off at that time didn't think much of it and murmured a soft 'thanks'. He didn't even notice Sugawara's slightly nervous and pale face. The mother crow hurriedly got off the bus to tell the others what he found out. Since the sender mentioned that they will see each other today, so hopefully, they will finally know the indentity of Tsukishima's lover.

Tsukishima rubbed his sore eyes, trying to clear his still sleepy head. He opened his phone checking for messages from his boyfriend that he is about to meet today. As he expected, the evil cat indeed sent him one a few minutes ago. 

Evil Neko 💩💩💩😼❤: Where are you guys now? Have you eaten breakfast or should I buy one for you? (10 minutes ago)

Tsukishima lowered his head to hide the blush forming on his face. Thankfully, most of the guys sitting around them already went outside and only Yamaguchi can see him. And yes, Yamaguchi can see his blush reaching his ears.

"You're blushing Tsukki" Yamaguchi teased.

The red tips of his ears grew darker.

"Shut up! Yamaguchi!" Then he tried to cover his ears too.

"Gomen Tsukki." Yams laughed a little and started gathering their stuff, letting his tall friend gather himself.

'Such a tsundere' Yams thought.

The dino-loving blonde man just can't help it. His lover have always been thoughtful towards him. Upon learning that they would be together for a training camp, the Nekoma captain began nagging him about what to bring and asking him his wants and needs. It is supposed to be just a training camp. But the two can't miss the opportunity to take advantage and possibly go on dates. Even late night walks are okay.

Just as his embarrassment subsided, the person who made him flustered sent another text.

'Damn, now his heart is accelerating again!'

Evil Neko 💩💩💩😼❤: Morning moonshine! I wanna see you so come out now~ (Just now)

The tall crow could only try and regain his composure before going out of the bus with Yamaguchi. 

The moment the secret lovers locked eyes, the 'evil neko' can't stop his lips from grinning wider and his eyes from showing all his pent up emotions- Longing, gentleness, lust, and the most important, love.

Due to the distance between them, they cannot go and see each other as much as they want to. They also have clubs and academics which both of them can't afford to sacrifice. So as much as possible, they would spend hours texting, calling or video chatting each other.

Although they missed each other very much— something Tsukishima would never admit, he sadly can't just go and let his lover glomp him... But he wants to. 

As soon as he laid his eyes on him, Tsukishima felt his heart burning with craving. Craving to be enclosed in those arms, craving to cuddle, craving his kisses and...more... Those sharp cat eyes are looking at the tall crow with desire to which he responded with his own. 

His legs almost gave out. Fortunately, their group have to start walking towards the gym and it can take his mind off of this...needs.

Meanwhile.......

Sugamama watch as Hinata bounce here and there, asking Kenma about the Tokyo tower and stuff. Anyone who sees him can feel the thrilled aura this hyper crow is giving off.

The mother crow's mood would've been influenced by Hinata if only no 'Evil Neko 💩💩💩😼❤' is bothering his thoughts. Finally, he couldn't keep it in anymore and decided to confide to Daichi.

"You did what?!" 

A reaction Sugawara actually expected from their team captain after he finished telling him what happened. Fortunately, they already reached the place they were supposed to stay in and have this private talk with Daichi.

"I know okay? I shouldn't have read a private message. But I'm worried! I want to know the identity of the girl dating our salty boy!" He defended.

Daichi also wants to know who Tsukishima's girlfriend is. But he still can't guess what made the Sugawara Koushi he knows and loves, disregard his manners because of a text?

"But Tsukishima is an adult. He knows what he is doing. Besides, what are you worried about?" Dadchi then put his hands on top of Suga's head

'Soft' He internally thought.

Sugawara decided to spill what's on the text and what's on his head. "The name of the sender in his phone is "Evil Neko with poops and heart and a CAT! And she also mentioned that they will see each other today, so I assume that she is from any schools around here. Hinata also told me that she is a captain of probably a volleyball team as well."

The whole time, Daichi is staring at his anxious face. He got worried when he saw a hint of hostility on Sugawara's usually gentle facade.

"I have no qualms about Tsukishima's IQ. What worried me was... His girlfriend seems to be the AGGRESSIVE type! Seems older too! What if she is taking advantage of our tall crow!" he explained with panic. 

Daichi was dumbfounded. He never thought Tsukishima's taste would be like that. Nontheless, they don't have much time to figure it out for now. They have to go and meet with others for practice.

During the whole morning practice, Sugawara kept his eyes on Tsukishima and all the girls going near him. If not for Daichi reprimanding him to stop it, he would've kept stalking Tsukishima until evening.

Kuroo acted so fast. As soon as the mother crow trailed his suspecting eyes off of Tsukishima, the captain with a natural bed hair immediately went behind his tall lover and tugged at his shorts, deliberately making his fingers brush the blonde crow's thighs.

Gasping and flushed, Tsukishima was about to swat his hands when the familiar person behind him lean closely to his ears.

"Too sexy." He whispered and walked away with a pleased smirk, satisfied with the teasing.

The blush on Kei's face reached until his shoulders, scolding his naughty lover in his heart. Before anyone notice him acting strangely, he covered his flustered expression by burying himself in his food. 

(~hours later~)

Night time came and the players are about to rest. All except the two people who have too much enthusiasm in their bodies.

Actually, it was just Kuroo, who dragged Tsukishima with the excuse that they will have a blocking practice. But instead, he took the boy to a place that is surely not meant for that use.

"Stop i- ah! ~ someone might- mmph" 

Tsukishima, who got dragged in an isolated place behind the gym, tried to stop his clingy lover who kept kissing him. 

Kei is sure, that there's no part of his body that his boyfriend's lips haven't reached or tasted yet. But his bashfulness and the loud beating of his heart remained the same as the first time.

For the 7th time, the tall crow tried to halt his lover from basically eating him, before he succumbs to the feeling and his moans spill out.

Luckily, the cat listened to him, ceased his ministrations, but whined at him in dissatisfaction.

"But Tsukki! I haven't seen you for almost a month! Of course I won't be able to keep my hands off of you!" 

"Didn't we agree to save everything until our day off?...You're such a pervert." 

He missed him too of course. But he doesn't want to show it this way, in this place.

"It's you who's been seducing me all day." the older one pouted.

Finally, the 'Evil Neko' gave up and decided to wait for that day off. To appease him a little, Tsukishima gave him a quick sweet kiss on the lips, and let Kuroo drag him again for a late night walk, and talk under the stars.

Meanwhile...

Kageyama and Hinata just got back from the shower. They were always the last to finish practicing so it was very unusual when they saw that Yamaguchi is alone in their room.

Kageyama walked in first and settled himself in his futon. 

"Where is Tsukishima?"

Yamaguchi was reluctant to answer him, heck he didn't know what to say!

"... Uh... Feeding a cat...?"

The setter-spiker duo looked at him as if he just cussed for the first time. To them he did.

"He wouldn't even share his snacks with me yet he's willing to feed a cat?! That Styngishima!!!" Hinata fumed loudly.

'That's not what I mean when I said 'feed' though' 

Yamaguchi sighed, thankful that the two are naive and won't be suspicious.

Kageyama then, turned to looked at the pissed tangerine crow and smack his head, giving him an even meaner glare.

"Boke! Why didn't you ask to share snacks with me instead!" 

Then they bantered back and forth.

Yamaguchi sweatdropped and decided to just leave them alone since it's best to do that whenever this situation arouses. He just hopes Tsukki would come back early or Suga-san might worry. 

(Meanwhile in Nekoma's side)

The Nekoma team, like everyone else, are already holed up in their rooms. It's quite lively inside their room, everyone is busy chattering about other team. Only Kenma stayed quietly in corner, playing on his phone and chatting with Karasuno's lively sun child.

As the most oblivious person on the team, Lev is bound to be the one to ask this question when he noticed that their captain is missing.

"Where is Kuroo-san?"

Suddenly, the room fell silent and no one dared to answer. The team knows their captain is dating someone and is probably being lovey-dovey with them right now— which made the Nekoma players green with envy, but only Kenma knows who it is. That's why, like Lev, they are also waiting for an answer.

Kenma didn't even bother to look up from his phone and answered with an obvious uninterested tone, 

"With the moon of his life." 

The air became a little awkward. Knowing that Kenma will not give them a more satisfactory explanation, they dropped the subject and decided to spy on their captain tomorrow. 

Lev, the poor boy, is even more bothered and at lost.

'Moon?... How did he meet with the moon!?...Why is he with the moon?! What?!'

*******************************************

While they where walking along the corridors heading to their room, Daichi can't help but ask,

"Who do you think called our moon child then? Do you have any guesses?" 

Suga's lips formed into a thin line then answered, "I have no idea."


	3. Who Went on a Date with the Moon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno team decided to spy on Tsukishima on his date with his unknown lover. Unexpectedly, the Nekoma team is also there...why?

The day everyone is waiting for finally came. Since it's the last day of training, they were given a day off to rest and hang out with the new friends that they met during the training camp.

Hinata originally have plans to look around with Kenma as his tour guide, but was forced to cancel it by Suga's request. He can't really disobey his mother, plus he also wants to know what 'important mission' Sugawara said they will go to. 

The Karasuno team members gathered, waiting for the mother crow's instructions. Most more or less, already have an idea about what this mission would be and all of them went in a frenzied state.

Before his baby crows go berserk, Suga stepped forward.

"By now, I guess all of us already know what this is about"

There is confidence in his voice that will surely vanish if only he saw the setter-spiker first year duo looking at each other dumbly. 

"...Ahem... Anyway," Daichi, who saw them, intercepted.

"The reason why we decided that today, we will...um... tail Tsukishima, is because we are worried for him. Yesterday, Asahi and Nishinoya heard something quite suspicious when Tsukishima is talking to his girlfriend"

Unknown to them, Yamaguchi is sighing at the back, thinking about how to warn Tsukki and how to deal with the team if they discovered Tsukki's lover and didn't take it positively.

(Yesterday)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late at night. Nishinoya and Asahi was about to return from the comfort room. While passing by the door, a certain blonde crow's whisper reached their ears.

Seems like someone is back from a late night walk.

The team was already aware of the toilet phone call and the bus text messages. So hearing their snarky kouhai whispering from outside, this late at night, the two senpais sure have to know what it is about!

In the opposite side of the door where Nishinoya and Asahi are leaning and desperately trying to listen, stood the two lovers in an intimate postition.

Tsukishima was pressed on the door by his lover, who was busy showering him with gentle kisses on his forehead, cheeks, lips, and neck, unwilling to part with him after a steamy night. He also doesn't want to let go of the Nekoma captain, but it's late, and who knows what would happen if Tsukirella stays later than the time Fairy Gay Mother allowed.

Tsukishima lightly pushed the cat with his hands to make a distance between them.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. So calm down for now, okay?" 

The cat pouted, the heat on his body slowly subsiding. It's rare for his tall lover to coax him as it's usually the other way around, so for now, he acquiesced.

"Tomorrow then. You promised to be mine for the whole day" 

The older took the younger's hand and kissed it a few times. Kuroo stared at his moon lovingly, caressing his delicate face and memorizing the feeling of his skin. 

'This will have to do for now' 

With one last peck on the lips, Kuroo reminded his lover of the time and place of their meeting, and reluctantly released the blonde from his hug. Almost immediately, he felt an extreme longing and incompleteness in his heart, tempting him to run back to his sweetheart again. So he just walked faster, wishing to accelerate the time.

Kei waited until he can't see his lover anymore before finally stepping inside. On the other hand, the two senpais who eavesdropped, scrambled as fast as they can, back to their rooms. 

Tomorrow, they can finally find out who is dating their team's moon.

(Back to the present) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon hearing from Asahi and Nishinoya, the crows's excitement grew as high as when they are on the court. Nishinoya didn't miss this chance to boast about his spying success and Hinata, as expected, jumped to him with hyper compliments. 

Knowing the place of their meeting, Karasuno team headed out, planning to 'accidentally' meet Tsukishima and his secret lover.

'Gomen, Tsukki' 

Yamaguchi internally sigh, lamenting that he can't warn his friend. 

At this time, Tsukishima must've already turned his phone off so that there will be no disturbance.

(Minutes later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Karasuno team stood still, petrified to their bones and gaping at the sight of this abviously expensive onsen.

With the help from the neighborhood, the Karasuno team finally found their destination- the place that Nishinoya and Asahi heard from Tsukishima by 'spying', as Nishinoya called it.

To their utter surprise, this is the place that the people pointed. The others almost doubted the information. But that doubt soon vanished when another flabbergasting coincidence hit them.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Members from both Karasuno and Nekoma team exclaimed at the same time. No, more like, shouted at the same time.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, recognizing the faces from both sides and the 'moms' slowly realizing things bit by bit.

Yaku, the one considered to be the Nekoma team's 'mom', broke the staring contest first. 

"Um... We decided to... Visit the onsen.. Of course." He scratch his head, trying to shake off the nervousness and hide their real purpose. He then looked back at Suga questionningly.

"We... Thought we'd visit the onsen while we're here..." 

Suga averted his gaze from the others awkwardly. They were silent for a moment, no one dared to ask the obvious that everyone wants to know.

Fortunately, Karasuno has Hinata.

"Where is Kenma? And also Kuroo-san?" the sunshine tilted his head as he inquired. 

Yaku didn't know how to answer. None of his team mates tried to help him out, which he promised to get back on them later. He tried his best to smile and answer the tangerine crow.

"They didn't come."

Knowing that Kenma isn't there, Hinata lost interest and silently sulked on the side. 

'He bought it' Basically everyone except- Kageyama because he believed it too, thought in their heads, not knowing if they will laugh or cry at the sunshine's foolishness.

Going back to the issue, the cats of course, didn't forget that one of the crows is missing. They would've asked, but no matter how dense they may be, they could already guess the answer. Excluding Lev.

Mother crow, thankfully managed to read the atmosphere and led everyone to check in. 

While everyone is settling in the rooms they rented, the mothers of both teams chose confim their speculations. 

"You're think the same thing right?" 

Suga asked Yaku.

The latter was about to answer when two middle aged women, working on the onsen passed by, talking about the confirmation they are waiting for.

The first woman sigh, "Ah, young men nowadays. Those boys on the west wing are both handsome! With good physique too!" she whined.

The mother crow and mother cat watched intently as the second woman laughed, her eyes flashing with jollyness.

"Don't be like that! Can't you see, they are in love! The whole time, the blonde boy is blushing while the other guy has his arm around the blonde's waist!" 

The first woman laughed along with her. She then shook her head, and stated jokingly, 

"Oh well, today, the wives lost two great potential husbands... But they're happy so..."

Without the women knowing, Yaku and Suga on the background are looking at each other with an expression of seeing a ghost.

They are not against it! Of course not! They themselves are gay. It was just shocking... Their members hooked up with someone really unexpected.

Deciding not to pursue the mission anymore, Yaku and Suga went back to their teammates, explaining the situation to them. They unanimously agreed to wait until the secret couple is ready to reveal their relationship. 

Each team planned to just spend their day off having fun in the onsen. By having fun, Hinata, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Kageyama means running around, screaming and almost breaking things, until mother crow have to take action and smack his hyperactive crows.

A little while later, Hinata asked Kageyama to accompany him in the toilet. A bad decision proven to be worse, as now, both of then got lost and can't find their room.

"It's your fault boke! I told you, we should've turned left!" Kageyama pinched the sunshine's puffy cheeks, blaming him but can't really get mad at him.

"Ouch! Bakageyama! You said nothing when I dragged you to the right!" 

Hinata tried to get out of his partner's hold. He was regretting his decision of taking another fool with no sense of direction like him. He should've brought Sugamama!

Left with no choice, the duo continued walking in the seemingly the same hallways, but to their disappointment, they still cannot find their way.

"It's this one." Hinata turned to Kageyama, looking confident with what he said.

In truth, the tangerine crow chose the room impulsively. Hoping that this is the room that they were looking for, he opened the door, only to be left speechless by what he saw...

(On Kurotsuki's side)

All along, Tsukishima has no idea that his teammates are already speculating about his lovelife. 

When the day of their date came, Tsukishima was super elated even though his facade didn't show it at all-something he is grateful for. Before meeting with his lover, he turned his phone off, making sure that there will be no distractions during their rare dates. His heart was pounding from joy but he tried to conceal it as much as possible as he fixed his hair and clothes.

Finally, a day with only Kuroo-san and him!

Upon arriving at the agreed place, the face of his smiling boyfriend greeted him, enough to make his lips stretch into a small smile.

The older boy took the blonde's hand in his- which made Kei so embarrased that his whole visage is red, but he did not pull away. This made cat captain grin, emmiting an air of infatuation as if red hearts are surrounding him. Fueled by the crow's blushing face, Kuroo dragged his lover to look around, swinging their intertwined hands in the air happily without a care in the world. They wandered around for hours, checking shops after shops and buying some couple stuff before deciding to eat and settle themselves in the onsen. 

Kuroo struted inside the onsen, never letting go if Kei's hands. When they checked in, they got a few giggling looks from the aunties working there, which almost made the tall boy shy away and retract his hand, but the evil neko tighten his grip and stared at him, silently signaling that he won't let go. EVER. The usually sarcastic crow felt warmth in his heart. He was glad that his lover is strong, and is waiting for him to be stronger until he is strong enough to reveal their relationship.

As they arrive at the exclusive open bath, the impatient cat didn't idle and pounced on his prey.

As promised, Tsukishima willingly let Kuroo have his fill while enjoying it himself. The steam coming from the bath cannot be compaired to the couple making out on the side. 

Everything was perfect, as if they entered a reverie where there is only the two of them in the paradise. They wanted ro savor every bit of their sweet time for as long as they can.... Until it lasted.... Earlier than they expected!

Without so much as a knock, the door slid open revealing a familiar duo, looking at thw couple with wide eyes and jaws almost dropping to the ground. Likewise, the startled couple looked backb at them with the same expression, only, they are in a very intimate position.

Hinata doesn't know how to react. Seeing a person he respected both as a player and a captain on top of his teammate whom he thought would never loose his virginity but now have kiss marks all over his body... Wait captain?!

Just like that, everything dawned upon the two poor crows. It was like things are falling into place and now the whole picture is here...

"The- the phone call..." Hinata stuttered

"The... Messages..." the youngest crow followed.

Kuroo smirked at them before stroking his moon's blushing face.

"Oh well, the cat's out of the bag~"

Witnessing the show of affection, the invading crows kept continued on their stunned state.

The tangerine crow slowly pointed hos shaking index finger, asking the now useless question.

"So... The one dating Stingyshima is...."

He cannot finish his question when the evil neko turned to them, smugly saying,

"It's me.~ Kuroo Tetsurou."

Thus, the mystery of who is dating the moon was finally answered and discovered.

(later that evening, when all is said and done...)

The Karasuno team was already on their way on their way home.

Sugawara: I'm surprised too when I discovered that it was Kuroo-san but I'm glad and relieved at the same time. You heared them but didn't recognize his voice yesterday right?

Asahi: Yeah, Nishinoya and I heard him when went to use the comfort room, then reported to you immediately. I'm surprised you were awake at that time.

Sugamama: ... You and Noya are at the toilet for nearly an hour. Of course I'd wake up and worry.

Asahi:.... (ded)

Seems like another secret was accidentally unraveled.


	4. Late Night Talks with the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is acting weird...

The moon is shining brightly in a peaceful dark night. It's full appearance was illuminating the midnight sky along with the clusters of stars, making the atmosphere give off a magical vibe. All this, however, does not look astounding to certain volleyball captain at all.

Kuroo Tetsurou lay awake on his bed, gently gazing at the only moon of his life, who was sleeping quietly on his arms. To him, the beauty of the full moon deep in the night does not hold a candle compaired to the ethreal-looking boy on his arms. That's right. The moon up there can enchant people all over the world. But the moon in his embrace must only enchant him.

The big cat slowly reached out for the slumbering boy, tenderly tracing his fingers from the blonde crow's eyelids, down to his cute nose, to his plump pinkish lips and finally, to the now bruising kissmarks littering Tsukki's fair neck. Kuroo was utterly enjoying himself and was about to move lower when his fun was cut off.

"Stop molesting me and tell me what's bothering you already!"

With a pissed tone, Tsukishima's hoarsed voice destroyed the silence in the dark yet comfortable room. His sleepy eyes opened, staring at man with a sharp inquiring look.

Even so, this did not seem to faze the evil neko and still refused to admit anything, looking back at him with an awkward, nervous look.

Kuroo's wandering hand went back up to his lover's forehead to ease the furrowing brows, all the while using his other arm to pull the blonde closer and stroke his pale bare shoulders.

"Nothing's bothering me moonshine. Go back to sleep" He quickly denied, smiling before kissing the boy's forehead. 

He succeeded in appeasing Tsukishima's mood, but undoubtedly failed in making him belive that lie.

"Nothing's bothering me, my sore ass. I'm not as stupid as Hinata and Kageyama to blindy believe you." He sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes as hard as he can— something the Nekoma captain found so adorable. Well, everything about his Tsukki is adorable.

Knowing that he won't be able to fool the tall boy, Kuroo just stared at Kei guiltily, not really knowing what to say or where to start. Without waiting for the former to speak, Tsukishima began to explain his suspicions.

"Since this morning, you've been asking me with strange and stupid questions, so how can I not worry?" The moon pouted at the dumbfounded man who was now travelling on his memory lane.

(The movie date this morning)

In the dark theater room, the cat and crow couple are holding each others hand as they immerse themselves in the movie that was playing on the screen. Scratch that, Tsukishima was the only one actually paying attention on the screen. In spite of the loud sounds coming from the movie, Kuroo's eyes are focused only in the certain tall person, watching every expression that was painting the blonde's facet.

When the movie finished, not even the title of the movie registered in the cat's brain. He was thankful that Tsukishima is not the type to talk about what he watched after seeing... Or maybe they just didn't watch another dino movie that's why Tsukki is not so interested...

'Dinosaur!' Kuroo freaked out in his head.

As they were walking out of the theater, the evil neko scooted closer and clung to the younger blonde, surprising Tsukishima who almost splash his drink on himself.

"What's wrong with you?" the tall crow may appear and sound annoyed, but the Nekoma captain is sure that the tone means he is worried.

Without a second thought, Kuroo sprang his question.

"If a dinosaur is about to eat me, would you kill it and save me?"

Not knowing what to say, the blonde boy just looked at his lover dumbfoundedly, worrying that his boyfriend finally lost it. After a few silent brain wrecking seconds, Tsukishima responded,

"Why would a dino want to eat you?"

Finally, Kuroo brushed it off, awkwardly laughing while telling his moonshine that it was just a passing thought. He then ran off to buy crepes on the the stall nearby, leaving Tsukishima to his own thoughts for a while.

'Of course I'd save you, idiot. If I can't, then I'll just die with you'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luch time came, after treating his baby to a good meal, Kuroo brought Tsukishima to a shrine with a wishing well.

Many people, not just couples visit this shrine, wishing for various things such as money, luck, health and love. If it were before, the cat captain would've wished to win in all volleyball games or even world domination! But now, his was only wishing to stay by his moon's side and take care of him for the rest of his life.

Kuroo threw the coin down the wishing well, feeling that his worries are somehow alleviated and hoping that if the well's magic is real, then may his wish come true. If it isn't, then he'll just have to make his dreams come true by his own efforts. 

He glanced at the still wishing tall boy beside him, heaving up a sigh at the fluttering warmth in his chest and stomach.

Tsukishima, whose eyes were shut close and seriously reciting his wish in his mind, felt the fawning stare of his boyfriend. He face began to feel hot followed by the reddening of his ears—something he was sure that his boyfriend noticed, making him flush even more.

Before the evil neko can say anything, Kei already dragged him out of the shrine by the hand, trying his best to hide his tomato face from his boyfriend. He also expected his dark-haired cat to tease him while they were walking, but to his shock, the older man remained silent. This was utterly unusual and disturbing, worrying the bespectacled blonde even more!

Tsukishima was about to stop walking and interrogate his lover when Kuroo beat him to it, jumping on him with yet another ridiculous question.

"If I were a genie, would you wish for my freedom then marry me, or wish to win the nationals?"

'What the heck?!' The poor confused stingy crow sweatdropped. 

Assuming that it was just a playful question, Kei decided to reply sarcastically with a very dull expression.

"A lot of money, of course."

Upon hearing the answer, the imaginary cat ears on top of Kuroo's head seem to droop, making him look dejected and pitiful. This only made Tsukki more worried and confused. 

What the heck happened to him?!

If Snarkyshima would give his honest answer, without a doubt he would choose his cat lover. Annoying as he may, but Tsukki love every bit of him.

The tall crow wanted to talk more but Kuroo prevented him by dragging him again to their next destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Tsukishima's first time in feeding koi fishes. He actually wanted to buy one before, but knowing his unruly nephews and nieces who visits almost everyday, the poor carp might be played to death.

As interesting as koi fish feeding may be, the young boy's thoughts are flying, trying to figure out what his boyfriend was hiding. Out of nowhere, fear started to sprout on the back of his mind. 

Just why is his lover acting suspicious?

Speaking of suspicious, blonde crow almost smack the Nekoma captain when he— for the third time today, brought up a stupid thought.

"If I were a Koi fish, would you catch me and take me home or just feed me like this?"

"I'd cook you!" Tsukishima snapped.

After the whole day of being tormented by these useless inquiries, Tsukishima got fed up, forcing Kuroo to go home and punish him there.

By punishment it mean that it's something that Kuroo will love and hate.

(Back to the present)

"I'll confess! Confess! Forgive me moonshine!" Kuroo wailed, he felt his earlobe hurt as his adorably mad and pouting lover pinched it very hard.

Actually, it was a very simple reason. One day, he just got jealous that chibi-chan's name meant 'sun' while his name means 'black'. Sun is always linked to the moon and...

Suddenly, a rare sniffing sound came from the young crow, crystal tears welled on his reddish eyes, unwilling to fall no matter what.

Astonished, the Nekoma captain didn't know how to react, panicking, for his moon crying is like a death sentence to him. He immediately cupped his lover's face, rubbing his back and trying to soothe him

"Y-you could've told me...I would've a-answered you're questions honestly..."  
The tall boy blurted out in between sniffs.

"I'm sorry moonshine.~ I'm sorry for worrying you." Kuroo apologized guility, pulling the blonde crow closer to him.

Tsukishima, feeling better, decided to give his boyfriend the answer that should ease his mind.

"While... The sun is shining, the moon will not be noticed. The moon only appears whenever the sky is already dark... What do you think is closer to the moon?"

Touched by his Tsukki trying to console him, it was now the evil neko who wanted to cry!

"Tsukki! I'm really sorry... You can spank me if you want!" 

This man is really so naughty!

Slapping his boyfriend's arm, the now embarassed crow rolled on his other side, hiding his blushing face. With happiness etched on his laughter, Kuroo hugged his moon tighter, intertwining their hands together. As the night return back to its peaceful state, the lovebirds already in their sweet slumber, they failed to hear a small whisper,

"I'll grant your wish."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Tsukishima Akiteru was fuming. He only found out today that his brother is dating someone. The last person to discover this secret)

Akiteru: So that person who comes here every now and then was actually his lover!! He said he was only a senpai! And I even praised him for being a good senpai! I never disturbed them whenever he comes in Kei's room because they might be doing an assigment!... And ....he slept over a lot in Kei's room before...HE SLEPT IN KEI'S ROOM BEFORE!...does that mean...damn! 

My brother was robbed right under my nose!  
(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the characters aren't mine. Only the story is. They belong to each other lol😂. I mean, their rightful owner.
> 
> I wrote this because I'm having fun and I love the ship. This is purely for enjoyment. 
> 
> To anyone who will give it a try, thanks in advance. I hope you'll have fun as much as I did 😊.


End file.
